


Bang Bang...

by Gonardo



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: A little rough sex, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Loki, blind folding, cheeky Loki, porn au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2143929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonardo/pseuds/Gonardo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little porn au featuring Loki and a gorgeous made up male character named Taylor. So far it's just a one shot. Hope you enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bang Bang...

The cheeky little bastard! Loki sat there in his velvet chair, a hot cup of tea to his lips. Hair shorter but still dark. His usual green eyes now having a tint of blue. Wore a suit, and tie. Newspaper on the small table by the chair. He was told he looked like this actor, Tom something or another. Shrugs, but it was fun to play along. Told he could work in porn. Paid to have sex, okay. Fine by him. Didn't matter the gender, he wasn't picky. So he sat there, waiting for the person to show up. Saw an attractive man walk in. Long brown hair, to the shoulders and bright blue eyes. He's been around the block a few times, but no less attractive. Loki was given a video of his work. And it was hot! He'd play along, as long as it took. Play the proper gentleman. Would just read the paper and sip tea while he was getting head. Wonder if the other guy would mind. Screw it, too late now.   
*  
The brunette took a look at the man he was going to be working with and swallowed. He had glowing eyes. The green flecks anyway. Appeared to be bored. This was going to be interesting. Took his phone out, turned it off and made his way to the director. Was told to let the other guy take the lead. He bristled but agreed. The guy behind the camera knew his stuff. Well, here goes nothing.  
*  
“You may call me Loki. You know, Norse god of mischief, guy in the comics and movies.” He says in a slight British accent. Takes another sip of tea. 

“Yeah, you look a lot like the guy who plays him...” He swallowed. He had a thing for Tom. The man was classy, but had a seductive streak underneath. “Call me Taylor.”

“Okay.” Even though they both knew he wouldn't.   
*  
Taylor was 'allowed' to kiss the look alike. He didn't go for the lips, but aimed for the jaw instead, and neck. To go into the sex scene. Loki let out a small purr, and it made him harder. Lets out a puff of breath in the man's ear. Seen the goosebumps raise along his skin. The man wasn't going to get a word out of him either. Besides his mouth was going to be a bit busy. Down below. Lets his hands slide over the suit jacket, the pristine shirt. The silky tie, really hope he was going to be tied up or gagged with it. Gets a lustful look for just a split second. Bites his lip to hide the shy smile. Then goes lower to unzip the man's pants. Loki stays in scene, sipping the now cooling tea, and going over the news section. Not even bothering to bat an eye lash. His cock sprang free. 

Taylor palms it, shocked by it's coolness. Looks up under his lashes, gets a sardonic look. So, okay it would be lick licking a Popsicle. A cock flavored one at least. The man above him jerks at the warmth of his mouth, but does nothing else. Taylor continues to lick it up and down, kissing it some along the way. When he takes it into his mouth, 'Loki' softly palms the back of his head. Fought the urge to roll his eyes but kept going. The erection in his mouth gets oddly colder, but he moans around it. Knew it made his mouth feel that much hotter. Pulls back to lick his lips, then the tip. 

Loki keeps the facade going. But deep down he's enjoying it. The man had an incredible mouth. Hot and tight. And that velvet tongue of his. Exhales sharply as the guy deep throats him. Jerks up some. Gives him a silent moan. Didn't want him to get pissed and stop the shoot.   
*  
Taylor now stood in front of the man. Still dressed in that damn suit, but his cock was out from behind the fly. Loki palmed it every now and then. Never changed his expression. His eye brow did raise once he looked at him after he stood up, but other than that, nothing. Fine with him. He had worse shoots.

Felt his cheeks being spread. He loved being rimmed. Almost more than being fucked into. Feeling someone's mouth open him up and lick inside him, around him. He loved returning the favor as well. Loki leans forward, and speaks. “Look back at me.” Taylor jerks at the sound of his voice. Level, deep and sexually frustrating. Those eyes, fully green now hold onto his own blue gaze. Shudders as that tongue starts from his full sac then up and into the cleft. Licking a long stripe. Gets a nibble on his cheek. More lapping, teasing.

“Please!” He whispers. His hands are placed onto his own taut buttocks. Loki now places his elbows onto his thighs and starts the process all over again. Hears himself moan. He's moaned lots of times, and it almost always felt good. But this? This was too much. Jerks at the coldness. Looks back, the man smiled. His tongue felt like ice along the cleft of his ass, and the twitching pink hole. “Fuck!” Ice melts, and it can numb. But this was a whole other story. It warms slightly as his rim is being breached. “Ah! Fuck.” He pants, sweat beading on his body. “Oh, that's good.” A voice purrs inside his head.  
*  
He sinks down onto the cock after Loki licked him open enough. It was wrapped with a condom, but even then it was still cold. Taylor moans, letting his head fall back. He faces the man. Shudders when he bottoms out. “Oh, shit.” He breathes. Rocks back and forth, his cock rubbing against the clothing the other man wore. It was abrasive but not uncomfortable. Keeps his hands to himself as best he can. Moans some more and starts to lift his hips and sink back down. 

Loki pants. The man's ass was so fucking tight, and burning hot. It was like he was inside a flame. Or at least his cock was. Watches as the gorgeous man bites his lip and looks behind him, trying to get a good look at their bodies coming together. It was a rush, the man bouncing on him being naked. Loki took his hands and placed them on his shoulders. Taylor looks back at him, shocked. Then starts to fuck him harder. “Oh fuck, Loki. Yeah, oh yeah.” His breath leaving his body each time he lands flush against the man he's riding.

Loki manages to get a sip of tea, even while in the act of carnal sex. Taylor moans louder. Leans his head back and watches him with glowing eyes. He speaks. “Gonna cum? Hmm? Mess up my pretty suit. Come on pretty boy, fuck me until you cum all over me. You know you want to.”

“Oh fuck!” He's lost now. His prostate being hit again and again. “Ah. Ah fuck. Loki, fuck.” He moans, the sound so pretty. Riding Loki's cock like he was meant to.

“Cum.” Loki purrs. Taylor's spine suddenly locks up. His entire body stiff. He gives an anguished cry as his orgasm hits him. A long stream of cum spills from the tip, streaking onto Loki's suit. “Look at that beautiful dick erupt all over me. Yeah, that's it. Give it all to me.” Lets the man slump against him after it ends, feels him shudder all over. “That's it pretty boy. Rest up and then I'm going to fuck you again. Yeah?” Feels the sob of breath. “Over on that wall. Me and you, what do you say?”

“Whatever you want.”  
*  
Loki may be lean, but he was strong. Still wearing the cum stained clothes. Picks the man up, shoves him against the wall, hard, and penetrates him. Taylor screams. Loki stills. Eyes wide. “No, don't stop. It didn't hurt. I didn't expect you to be so damn strong, keep going, please.” 

He pulls out, and shoves back in. “That feel good?” A nod. “How good?”

“So fucking good. Fuck me. Fuck me now.” Loki manages to keep him pinned, untie his silk tie, and place it around the brunette's eyes. He whimpers when his vision darkens. But swears he still sees those glowing eyes. 

“Hold on tight, pretty boy. And enjoy me fucking you.” Loki put on a new condom. And is fucking this beautiful man for all it's worth. He wanted to do it again and again. Growls low and deep in his throat. The crew all shiver at the sound. Even the director feels at unease. “Mine. All mine.”

“All yours.” Taylor assures. Cries out as he's being fucked into roughly. “Oh shit Loki, I think I'm going to cum again. Feels so fucking good. Give it to me.”

“Yeah, you need this. Need to feel good, and to be fucked good. Need to fucking cum, baby? Mark me again, say my name.” He bites out. “Say my name when you fucking cum. Scream it. Let everyone here know who is making you cum, yeah?” 

“Oh my shit, Loki!” He twists when the man's hips snake, it has him seeing starts behind the tie acting as a blind fold. “Oh shit....shit...shit!” He pants, stiffens all over again and screams. “LOKI!” His dick jerking violently as semen spurts out in long streaks. Staining the man's shirt and jacket again. “Loki!” He whines as he feels dizzy, spent.

“That's alright, I got you. It'll be okay.” He says as the man slumps once again into his arms. Loki carries him to the bed, snarling at anyone coming to close to him. “I got this. Just get a cool wash cloth. I will see to his needs.”  
*  
Taylor feels himself being carried into the bathroom. Lets the spray run along his skin. He makes a sound. “Oh, you're awake.”

“Yeah, blacked out I guess.” Looks up at the man standing before him. “A little too late for this, but didn't you orgasm yet?”

“I didn't want to do it in front of the camera.”

“It's just us, you have to be hurting.”

“Are you sure?” He asks, gets a nod. He strokes himself, slowly at first. Then faster, looking into bright blue eyes. Leans his head back, closes his eyes and moans. He grunts, shocked at the force of his own pleasure. “Taylor, oh fuck, yeah.” He moans the other man's name as his seed streaks across and hits the tile. “Oh, shit.” He leans down, kisses the man, deeply. With tongue. “We need to do this again sometime, hopefully soon.” And just like that he was gone, making the man think it was all a dream. When he got to the set, he noticed an address on the newspaper, he tore it off and took it with him...


End file.
